Family Will Come Through
by bewaremypengirl
Summary: Based on the story by love2write13 "With Arms Wide Open", yet it is pretty different (obviously)!
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the story by love2write13 "With Arms Wide Open"**

I remember when I was little, and I would be at Thalia's house, and her mom had to drive me back home late at night, her mom would be a little drunk. Thalia's mom was a "retired" movie star with a cretin-like demeanor and a drinking problem. I would be scared to death as Mrs. Grace swerved all over the road, but Thalia, being the year older than me, would always find a way to calm me down. I remember the one time the best, though. Thalia told me to sit still, and like a noodle, let the car swerve me back and forth, and it worked. I closed my eyes and let the motion take me.

Until the one night. It was the summer before 8th grade. I was still using that silly trick, and we parked crooked, but safely on my lawn. Thalia said goodbye, and closed the door behind me. I was still trying to get my front door unlocked, when I heard a crash. I looked down the end of the short road and screamed. Mrs. Grace had crashed into a parked car, and then skidded into a dumpster. My older brother, Luke, emerged from the half open front door behind me, probably hearing all the noise. He hugged me and muttered something about me being safe. Then he looked at the crash and swore. No one had gotten out of the car yet. "T-thalia!" I wailed, still traumatized from the experience. "Stay here" he yelled back to me, but being me, the curious one in the family, I followed. Luke was just 2 years older than me, but always taking charge. I followed close behind him to the car crash.

Mrs. Grace never did get out of that car. Luke knew she wasn't going to even before I got one look at her. But Thalia, she was crushed by the door and broken glass, sill in the backseat. Luke wrenched the door off of Thalia with a grunt, and she was all bloody. Luke told me to back off, and go back to the house and call 911, very calmly, but you could tell he was freaking out. Dad wasn't home, and he was responsible right now for whatever happened to Thalia and I. The ambulance came shortly after. Thalia still hadn't regained consciousness.

But that was a while ago. The memory of that night still haunts me, but I lived. And so did Thalia. She remains my best friend. We are seniors in high school now. And Luke…..his new turn-out is the most surprising. Well, Luke is in a new band that's taking the world by storm. He has three band members that have become like new brothers to me, even though they are on tour most the time. But we keep in touch. Now, back to the real story.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It was an owl hoot. You see, I have this strange obsession with owls, I just think they're really cool. Not like I'd want one as a pet or anything. That would just be strange. Okay so I got ready and got in my burgundy convertible from my now rich-ish big brother Luke, and dropped by Thalia's house to pick her up. Thalia hid from the authorities with a little help from my understanding father, and raised her brother almost all by herself. So she's all alone. Jason, her brother, has moved out, being in high school also, and being to "cool" to be raised by his big sis anymore. "Yo Annie! How's your brother? Is he getting excited about your graduation? Is he and the band coming?" Thalia shouted over my Mariah Carey blaring from the radio and got in the car.

**Sorry if it's bad I hope I did a little justice to love2write13 also because her story is pretty amazing! I'll hopefully have a new chappie soon but I have a lot of stories out so I gotta stop adding new stories! :/**


	2. Chapter 2

Math class was boring. I mean, I'm usually the goody-goody student who pays attention to all the stuff like Pi and Logarithms, but today I couldn't. That might be because I'm going to get a Skype message from Luke tonight! I've been jittering all day and Thalia thinks something's wrong with me, and a teacher almost brought me to the nurse's office because I wasn't paying attention to their class. I guess they just expect too much out of me these days.

So by the time the last class of the day came, I was out of my mind. It was science, but who cares about science, right? I mean, I can always study _later_ for it….I hope. Or was that pop quiz today? No, no it's next week. I'm thinking of all this while the math teacher is explaining the next lesson.

The bus ride home was even more excruciating than school. It was like I was so close to home but yet so far away. So I basically tripped off the bus to get to my laptop up in my room. "Hi Sweetie! How was school today? It's almost the end of the year s-" "Great. Just great now bye.." I ran up the stairs, handing my dad my backpack and completely ignoring him. My laptop was off and sitting there for me…..waiting for the call that was so greatly anticipated. It was 5:00.

And hours passed. I had my Skype open, and every time the screen went black with sleep, I would quickly move the mouse so I wouldn't miss Luke's call in those 3 seconds. I tried to read, but could only for an hour before finding myself looking at the computer screen more than the words. So I tried to sketch some architecture, but instead I found myself writing a list of possibilities why he wouldn't make the call tonight. I stopped denying my long to answer the call so I wrote the list for a while, until I started coming to conclusions about murder and suicide and weird impossibilities for my fun loving brother like that.

I had fallen asleep by 7:00 because of all the waiting even though it was a Friday. It was the doorbell that woke me up at about 8:30. "Dad….door" I yelled groggily. "Oh hello…yes….upstairs…" I heard parts of my dad's conversation. Then there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Yo, Wise Girl, you even awake?" Thalia. I opened the door and I laid back down on my bed, Thalia following my example. "Called yet?" she asked. I shook my head. It was 9:30.

I ended up falling asleep again while Thalia played on her phone and told me she'd keep watch for the call. I heard a faint ringing in my sleep and decided it was just my imagination.

Thalia answered the Skype call while Annabeth still slept next to her. "Hey A-no wait…..oh hey Thals! Wait why are you not Annie?" Luke said, his voice all mismatched from his mouth movements because of bad online connection. "Well I'm not Annie because it's pretty obvious that we have different parents and so thus fore are genetically different. And why must you insist on calling me 'Thals'?" Thalia smarted off. "Why, smart answer for a senior, but I guess you are just a year younger than me. Oh, and I'm just too lazy to call you Thalia" Luke answered. "Haha that's the Luke I know. I'll wake up Annie."

Thalia woke me up and then I heard some background noise. I thought my dad had guests downstairs. Then I heard that it was singing. Lullaby singing. Thalia was laughing pretty hard, and something caught my eye sitting in front of her. LUKE! Luke, Percy, Nico, and Grover were all there. And they were mocking me. Yeah, not as sweet as them all being there and saying "WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" but it was good enough for me. They were singing:

_Lullaby, lullaby, lullaby my dear Wise Girl!_

_Lullaby, lullaby, lullaby wake up!_

_That makes no sense, yes I know, but please don't blame me,_

_Cuz you know, yes you know, I'm just impro-o-ving _**(You know, like improv? Improvisation?)**

I laughed. I missed them. "Haha you guys are so talented. No wonder you're "Taking The World By 'Storm'" I held up the cover of my Tiger Beat magazine with them on it. The article was called "Taking The World By 'Storm'" 'Storm' in quotes because their band was called Dead Storm.

"You read that magazine?" Thalia asked me. "Nah, I just bought it because I'm sort of rich now!" I said, holding up my fat wallet. "Luke just chuckled and said "Uh, you sure I wasn't there recently, because I swear you stole my money."

"Where are you guys on tour now?" Thalia asked them. "Oh, we're just in….the U.S.!" Grover screamed. "Really!?Are you guys…..coming home soon?" I asked nervously. "Well taking that we're in Florida…as soon as we're done in Miami, we're taking a couple months off in the summer to spend in Manhattan with you all!" Luke enthusiastically announced. I started freaking out at this moment and Thalia jumped up and down with me. My family was coming home.

**Bad ending to the chapter...yeah sorry. I'm sorta out of it tonight. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

The last week of school was the hardest to pay attention. Luke said he and the band are coming for graduation, and had a surprise of which I had to pick one friend to participate in. I told him that the word 'participate' hinted that it was an action or something to do. He called me a smarty pants. Yeah, Luke still treats me like a little girl, not wanting to swear in front of me.

**(sorry I'm sorta skipping to graduation ceremony because I have no idea what being a senior is like and don't feel like researching)**

My dad is the dad with the video camera. He looks through that instead of his own eyes. He's also the dad that frames his daughter's diploma and puts it in his room instead of hers. Weird, right? That's one of the reasons Luke wanted to go on tour. No. More. Strange. Dad. Luke is nothing like our dad. Or my mom from what dad talks about. I've always had suspicion that he was adopted. I mean, we don't even look alike.

"Annabeth Chase" the teacher called. I walked up in my cap and gown. I was a valedictorian so I had to give a speech.

"As we leave Goode High, we don't leave our friends and memories behind. We have grown from elementary school, to middle school, to now. We've watched each other learn and bloom into beautiful students. I would like to thank all of our teachers on behalf of the students at Goode. You have helped us become the people we are today. Thank you to our parents for putting up with all of our grades, activities, and crazy friends. And I think we should thank each other, for always supporting us and helping us make the most of our days here. I remember the time I pulled an all-nighter with some friends. We had good intentions of studying, but ended up watching a 21 Jump Street marathon. I think life is sort of like that. We all have good intentions, but life is just what you make it out to be….."

I heard the boys cheer the loudest when I was doe. Luke had this cheesy grin on his face while he was clapping like a maniac.

After Thalia got her diploma I sort of stopped listening. I just wanted to know what Luke's surprise was. I probably looked like a really lousy valedictorian, and my dad was getting it all on tape too.

…

"The surprise is…..Percy invited the band, you and a friend of your choice-"

"Thalia" I interrupted.

"Right. Go figure. Now back to what I was explaining: Percy invited the band, you, and Thals to his cottage on Long Island!" Luke revealed.

I went to go find Thalia and talk to her. Instead I found her getting chewed out. An older lady who looked strangely like her mother (which made me get goose-bumps) was yelling at her for not graduating.

"But Aunt Lydia, I did gr-"

"No nonsense!" the lady, Aunt Lydia, slapped Thalia across the face.

Thalia's eyes filled with rage. Yet she seemed remorseful and looked filled with genuine sorrow. I could tell the lady either had mental problems, or was a drunkard. She pulled a glass wine bottle, still filled halfways out of her huge purse on the ground in front of her and took a swig, then smashed it on the wall that Thalia was leaning on, just missing her head. Thalia's hair was filled with glass and she probably reeked like wine, but she still didn't seem too angry with her Aunt. That is SO not like Thalia. Her aunt sort of stumbled and walked off the scene like nothing just happened. "Happy graduation darling Thalia" Her Aunt said as she walked away.

"Thalia!" I said, rushing up to her "what the h-"

"Don't ask…just more amazing family problems that I'm so lucky to be involved with."

I don't know how but Thalia could use sarcasm in every sentence if she was allowed to. But I don't really like it because she uses it so often that I can't tell anymore, so I told her that she can use it once in every topic we talk about (and as you know I shouldn't have made that deal because we go through a lot of topics in one conversation).

"Well, my dad's not home tonight, he's leaving tonight for a month long trip to Greece for his work. So do you want to come over? The boys said we're going to have an epic party!" I asked her. "Sure….now?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, and yes you can use the shower at my house" I finished her thought.

"Thanks" Thalia laughed and we walked to my car.

**Okay well, there it is. 3rd chapter. Wow. I'll update the party soon I know I sorta just left you at a spot where you're like "Party?" so yeah bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

The boys went insane. Well, they're normally insane, but really insane tonight. They're all just one year short of the drinking age, and Luke said that he's not allowing any illegal activities to go on in his dad's house. The rest of them boo-ed at that and even threw a pillow at Luke.

So instead Luke found a year's worth of soda in the garage, and we drank it ALL. We watched Grown Ups 1 and 2, then the Hangover 1 and 2, but most of us were sleeping by the 1st hangover, because it was 5 A.M. In the morning, Grover was passed out face-first in a potted plant, Nico had gotten a makeover, because he was first to fall asleep, and was lifted on top of the fridge by Luke and Percy, Luke was under the couch, Thalia and I were on the couch, and Percy was on the coffee table.

We heard when Luke woke up because he banged his head on the couch above him. He swore. Thalia and I both got down on our hands and knees and peeked under. "Well did you two have a nice time sleeping _on_ the couch last night?" Luke asked.

"Actually it was this morning" Thalia joked.

"Ha" Luke grunted.

"What, has the headache you just got prevented you from speaking more than a phrase" I smirked.

"Just get me out from under here" he stuck out his hand.

"Nuhuh, feet" Thalia said. Luke just grumbled and shimmied so his feet were almost sticking out. We each grabbed a foot and pulled him out. He was lying in the space between the coffee table and the couch, about to get up, when Percy rolled off the table onto him. Luke made a sound somewhere between puking and being punched in the gut.

"Perce, with all due respect, get off of me this instant" Luke heaved out.

Percy groaned and stood up sitting down on the couch next to Thalia and I. Luke got up and mumbled something, walked over to the sink, filled a glass with water and walked over to the plant Grover was sleeping in. "Luke-" I started, but he had already dumped the water out. Grover woke up with a start and sat up. "Sorry man, I had to water the plant" Luke chuckled "now, get up."

We woke up Nico and the boys cleaned up the house while I threw a bag of stuff together that should last a couple of weeks, and then I drove Thalia to her house so she could do the same.

When we got back, the house looked as it had been, Nico was throwing up in the toilet, and the rest of them were eating breakfast. "Care for some toast?" Grover held up some bread. "Nah, we had a muffin in the car back from Thalia's house" I said taking a seat next to Luke.

"You weren't expecting us to have food were you?" Luke asked grinning.

"Nope" Thalia said, taking a piece of bread and plopping it in the toaster.

"You're _still_ hungry? Even after one muffin?" Percy asked her "I thought girls like, didn't eat so they would be skinny…."

"Just because Annabeth's starving herself doesn't mean I am" Thalia took the toast out, spread some jam on it, and munched happily.

"I am not!" I threw a pillow at her, making her hair all messy.

"Suit yourself" Thalia said in a sing-song voice, finishing the rest of her toast.

"Okay, we should get going" Grover said. "We won't all fit in my car you know" I got up and turned the door handle.

"But we have a tour bus!" Percy shouted.

"I got the keys!" Luke and Percy jumped up and down like idiots.

Thalia rolled her eyes and walked out the door sayig "Grover you should go see if Nico's done, you know..."

"You guys have to clean it up to" I said, taking the keys from Luke's hands and walking out with her.

I heard them all grumble behind me.

**Here's the 4th. Reviews make me happy! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to the Cottage was smelly. Nico was throwing up the whole way in the small tour bus bathroom until Luke found some ginger ale that Nico chugged gratefully. He was perfectly fine after that, but our noses weren't.

After we reached the outskirt of the city, we parked the bus and took their private boat that they somehow had waiting there out to Long Island. Then we took a hike with our bags slung over our shoulders in the smoldering heat along the edge of the island to his cottage, which had a perfect view of the ocean, but was still in the shade of some trees. Beautiful. "To the cottage!" Percy yelled. He mock-charged up the stone steps to the cottage that was painted a light blue. It was an A-Frame house. There was a hammock swaying in the light breeze on the front porch next to a picnic table. It was all like something out of a magazine.

"So, here's the entryway" Percy showed us the little hall-like mud-room that had some random shoes scattered on a rug, which we added to with our shoes. Next was a little room with a wicker couch adorned with some cushions sat. There was a round glass table sitting in front of it, with a small, old TV. There were paintings on the walls of ocean views in every room, even some shelves with shells and other ocean memorabilia. That room flowed into the small kitchen, which had a screen door that led to the wrap-around porch. There was a staircase in the living room that led upstairs, where there were three bedrooms and a bathroom. We decided that Thalia and I would share a room, Percy and Luke would share a room, and Grover and Nico would share. We set our bags on the bed, and Thalia and I took turns waiting outside the room while the other put their bathing suit on.

We filled up some water balloons we found in a cupboard while the boys unpacked their stuff, and waited on the porch. Thalia wore a bikini that was dark blue with some silver lightning bolts on it, and me with my mahogany bikini scattered in owls (remember the obsession?). Luke was the first to walk out. We splashed him with water balloons on both of his sides. He jumped and ran down the steps, flying to the backyard. Percy was the next victim. He just laughed and took another one to pop over his head. Grover and Nico were the only geniuses. They opened up a window from upstairs and dumped a bucket of water on the three of us on the porch.

They came down laughing, but we pelted them with balloons. We took the fight down the steps, when Luke came with the hose. _That's_ where he went. We all got soaking wet, and decided to go down to the beach and put our wetness to use in the ocean.

But while Thalia and I were tanning on the chairs Percy had down there, we heard a war-cry. Luke and Percy were running from the cottage with their swim trunks on, and Luke picked Thalia up, and ran into the ocean.

"Ohhhhhhhh Luke!" I laughed. They were both underwater, and I knew only one of them would come up a winner. Luke shot his head up and shouted "Victory!"

"Luke I would g-" I started to say, but Thalia beat me to it. Thalia jumped up from underwater, and onto his back. It startled Luke so much he fell over and the fight repeated itself. Except this time, Thalia came up on Luke's shoulders, smiling her mischievous little smile. Luke spat out some water, holding onto Thalia's legs, spread that goofy grin across his face, and looked up at Thalia on his shoulders. She winked at Percy. Oh no.

"Percy no-" I started but he picked me up and ran into the ocean as well. The water rushed into my mouth and I started to cough. Percy immediately stopped wrestling me and lifted me above the water bridal-style. I continued to cough even after I didn't need to.

"Oh no, Annabeth! LukeIThinkShe'sChockingPleaseComeHelp!" Percy yelled so fast his words all ran together. I winked at Luke and he started to chuckle. "Luke! Oh my gods A-" but then I floated out of his arms, turned around and then jumped on his back, taking both of us underwater into a wrestling match again. We emerged like Thalia did, I sat on Percy's shoulders. Luke and Thalia were laughing their heads off, Thalia still on Luke's shoulders. "CHICKEN FIGHT!" Percy yelled.

We won. Thanks to Nico. Nico "accidently" bumped into Luke while we were fighting, sending Thalia tumbling off his shoulders. Luke then gave Nico a noogie **(is that how you spell it)**.

**Sorry It's short. I'll hopefully be updating the rest of my stories now! Reviews always make me update ALL of my stories faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

We all went in and dried off. The only channels we got on the small TV were silent movies and old western films that Luke and Nico insisted on watching because of the violence. I was eating a banana as a snack while flinching at all the guns being fired in the movie. I looked over at Thalia, when she screamed "Don't make eye contact with me while eating that!"

"What?" I laughed.

"It's super bad luck to make eye contact while eating a banana!" She fired back, not looking me in the eye.

"Okay then" I smirked and threw the remnants of my banana away.

I went and sat down by Percy on the couch. "You cold?" he asked, looking at the goosebumps on my arms.

"A little" I admitted. Percy took off his sweatshirt and handed it to me.

"Really? Thanks Percy" I was pretty sure I was blushing madly, but I hope it passed as like, coldness or something.

Percy just smiled and I tugged the sweatshirt on over my t-shirt. Luke came running down the staris with his guitar, and snuck up behind me and strummed like a mad man. "Who's ready for music?" Percy then yelled, picking up his guitar that was on the floor. Nico pulled some drumsticks out of his back pocket and positioned himself by the table. Grover ran upstairs to get his electric key-tar thing. Coming back down and sitting on the other side of Luke.

They started singing, Percy starting. **(Percy Regular writing, Nico/Grover underlined, Luke italicized)**

Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
_I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home_

All: Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

All: Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Carry me home tonight_(Nananananana)  
_Just carry me home tonight_(Nananananana)  
_Carry me home tonight_(Nananananana)  
_Just carry me home tonight_(Nananananana)

The moon is on my side (Nananananana)  
I have no reason to run (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
The angels never arrived (Nananananana)  
But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)

All: Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

All: Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

_So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home…._ Tonight

Percy hit the last note perfectly, with Grover ending on the key-tar and Nico beating on the table. Luke and Percy strumming the guitars. It was all perfect. They're so talented.

"I'm going to bed, nice job boys, no wonder your, like, famous now" Thalia said, heading up the stairs and messing up Nico's shaggy hair. "Goodnight boys!" I said, following her upstairs.

The next day Percy got us all up at 9:00, wich wasn't too bad, but he said we had to come into town with the band because they had business to handle, which I said sounded like a threat to murder someone. Percy just laughed and closed the door behind him, telling us to get ready.

The car, or should I say bus, ride there was silent except for the radio. The boys wouldn't tell us where the heck we were going. When we finally pulled into the small beach town, there was a stage set up in the town square, with a bunch of people gathered in front of it. The boys hopped out and got out all of the instruments from the back of the bus. They were playing for the town!

**Hope the next chapter will be longer sorry! I'm chatting with 4Hope and couldn't keep concentration for a longer one!**


	7. Chapter 7

The car, or should I say bus, ride there was silent except for the radio. The boys wouldn't tell us where the heck we were going. When we finally pulled into the small beach town, there was a stage set up in the town square, with a bunch of people gathered in front of it. The boys hopped out and got out all of the instruments from the back of the bus. They were playing for the town!

"Hello everyone! We will be taking the requests we asked for on Twitter and playing them for you!" Percy announced "Our first request was Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy!"

The instruments started playing and Luke started hitting the low notes of the song, with Percy coming in to harmonize hitting the higher notes, Grover and Nico doing the background vocals.

I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand oh)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, (Oh!) yeah, (Oh!) and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter" (Oh)  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter" (Oh)

The whole town cheered as they finished. They were pretty cool, signing autographs afterwards for about an hour.

After a while, Luke said goodbye and asked us if we wanted to go back and swim for a bit, which we all agreed to.

The tour bus ride back was noisy. It consisted of some singing, some guitar playing, and lots of laughing.

We were all so glad to get into the freezing ocean because it was like 95 degrees out. "How 'bout a rematch chicken fight?" Percy grinned, pulling me into the ocean. "You're on!" Luke picked up Thalia while she was putting sunscreen on, which made her scream. "Ah, you're slimy!" Luke laughed.

"Uh, duh you picked me up before I could rub in my sunscreen!" Thalia said, clearly annoyed that he was so oblivious to anything. That's my brother for you.

"Sunscreen? Who wears that these days?" Luke smirked, lifting her onto his shoulders.

"Girls who'll look like lobsters if they don't!" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, have you gained weight since yesterday?" Luke teased her.

"Shut up!" Thalia smacked him upside the head. Luke just laughed and yelled "CHARGE!"

Luke surged forward, and Percy did too. If Thalia and I didn't catch each other's shoulders, we would've smashed heads. Thalia told Luke to bend down and he did, then she splashed Percy in the face with water, so he was temporarily blinded, and gave me a shove, sending us toppling over. Luke and Thalia cheered, same with Nico because he wanted them to win, and ran out of the water, Thalia still on Luke's shoulders. Luke set her down and sat next to her.

"Sorry" Percy came up from underwater.

"No problem, but we need revenge" I laughed, running out of the water while Nico, Grover, Luke and Thalia weren't looking and grabbing a bucket. I told Percy to fill it up, I would distract them, and for him to come up and drench them.

I went up there and sat on Luke's lap all spontaneously, and started flailing around. Then I hopped off, but Thalia already saw Percy coming, so we both ran out of the way, while Percy dumped the water on Luke. Luke sputtered, then handed Percy a soda, saying, "Touché, my friend."

**Okay so this one isn't much longer either sorry! Still chatting with 4Hope sorry**! **Till tomorrow my friends, till tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

We all hung out on the beach for a while until the bugs came out. Then we decided to go in and watch a silent movie. It was really boring, but I wasn't even paying attention. Percy yawned, and all of a sudden put his arm around me! I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. I…I really do like him. But don't tell anyone!

We stayed like that the whole time. Percy with his arm around me. Me with a blush on my face probably the entire time. Thalia was sleeping over there, with Luke resting _his_ head on _her_ shoulder, also sleeping. I heard Percy laugh at that. We were the only ones up. "Should we turn it off and go to bed?" I asked, handing him the remote. "Sure" he said, turning the TV off and leaving us in an almost all dark room except for the moon. I was getting up to sleep on the floor, since the couch was all crowded and I was smashed against Percy. "Wait….where you goin'?" Percy asked, holding onto my hand. "I-I was going to sleep on the floor" I was again, blushing madly.

"You're not going to sleep on the floor. Just stay here" Percy sat me back down and sat back. After a while his breathing evened out, and he was asleep. I fell asleep shortly after, snuggled up next to him.

I woke up to find that Percy and I were the only ones still sleeping. "Morning Sleeping Beauty" Thalia teased as she was eating a bagel. I got up and walked into the kitchen, putting some toast in the old toaster. I sat down next to Luke at the kitchen table. "You two have a nice night?" he smirked.

"Nothing is going on between us I swear" I blushed, shoving his shoulder.

"Yeah sure, we're supposed to believe that?" Nico ruffled my hair. I just smacked his arm away. "You guys are so annoying!" I complained.

"That's what big-brothers do!" Luke hugged me teasingly.

I just got my toast and went up to the room Thalia and I shared. It was good to eat in peace.

When I went back downstairs, Percy was up and being teased in the same manor I was. "So, do you like having a girlfriend? I saw you make the first move last night!" Nico squealed like a girl. "I don't have a girlfriend, and I thought you were sleeping!" Percy shoved Nico away. "Nico's like a ghost, he's always there, even when you don't see him" Luke teased in a mysterious voice.

"Luke's right, Percy" Nico crossed his arms and glared mockingly at me.

"_Luke's right, Percy_" Percy mimicked, "At least I wasn't sleeping on Thalia's shoulder!"

"What about my shoulder?" Thalia walked downstairs in her swim suit.

"Nothing…" Luke glared at us all.

I put my hand up in surrender, walked upstairs, and got changed to go swimming with Thalia.

Thalia went out to tan, so I decided to read an architecture magazine and sit with her.

But the boys had other plans. Percy came with a bucket and soaked Thalia. And…Thalia got up and chased Percy into the water. "Oh thanks Thalia! I just love water!" Percy grinned. Thalia just grumbled something and came back by me. "Well your already wet, so.." Luke came up and picked Thalia up. He ran up the dock and tossed her in the water. Thalia came up sputtering. "You can at least help me out?" she tried her best puppy dog face. And poor, dry Luke fell for it. He gave her his hand, and she pulled him in the water. Then they started a splash fight, which everyone joined eagerly. Grover ended up winning, dousing us all by doing an insane cannon ball of the dock.

**Even shorter! I'm sorry to leave you hanging! Next one is updated soon! I need reviews to keep my strength up! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

After another hour of swimming we all felt like prunes. When we were about to get out of the water, Percy saw that winds were picking up and the sky was grey. A storm. And storms on Long Island were never mild. We all grabbed our stuff and ran inside.

After a while it started to rain, and trees almost fell on the cottage, and we had to shout to be heard. The electricity went out too.

Percy and Nico went around and lit candles with the rest of us cuddling on the couch. It was freezing in the house, even though it was summer. Thalia was wedged in between Luke and Grover under a blanket, Luke with his arm around her waist. I was on the other side of Grover, wedged in between him and Percy, with Nico on the end. "S-so cold for summer" Grover chattered. A roll of thunder went off and I nuzzled closer to Percy. I could use being cold as an excuse to be near him! Percy put his arm around me, as if to protect me. "I-I hear you brother" Percy chattered in response to Grover's complaint.

The electricity finally came back on, and Nico, Grover, Thalia, and Luke told us we could stay inside and talk while they went outside to check the storm, Luke's arm still around Thalia's waist. They obviously had a plan to get us together since the storm was still going on. What kind of crazy maniacs would walk out in a Manhattan storm!?

"So…what's your family like?" Percy turned to me. "Well, it's just Luke my dad and I" I responded vaguely. "What about your mom?" Percy asked.

"My mom and dad tell us they're not divorced, just _separated_. And mom got a chance to go to an architecture school in California, and she took it. I assume she's still there" I nodded.

"And she doesn't visit?" Percy asked.

"No, but when I was little, and Luke would tell me bedtime stories, he would say that someday, mom would come back, dad would fall in love with her again, and we would go live in some faraway place where nothing ever went wrong" I laughed, wishing that was true "How about your family?"

"Well, my parents are divorced, but they don't fight when they see each other. I barely get to see my dad, but he's very nice and we write back and forth. My mom's re-married to a guy named Paul Blofis, whom I insist on calling Paul Blowfish when he's not around" Percy finished.

"Wll, Blofis does sound like Blowfish" I laughed.

"I know right!?" Percy said.

They all came in after a few more moments, but I felt like I could really trust Percy now. But, I really didn't know how this whole friendship thing would work out though. I mean, it was hard enough having a brother that was famous, but at least he was forced to see me for family occasions, but Percy, he could just ditch me for any cool movie star friend.

"So, what up with you and Percy?" Thalia asked me later that night in our room.

"Nothing really" I answered, brushing the days' worth of snarls out of my hair.

"Nothing really? You guys have been snuggling and talking and all sorts of stuff!" Thalia sat down on the bed with a bounce.

"What about you and Luke?" I asked. I didn't really want to hear it. I don't know why, but I felt sort of,,,,,jealous that Luke was paying so much attention to Thalia. I mean he was my brother after all. But I just wanted to get her attention off of Percy and I so I said it.

"I don't really know" Thalia looked away, and I swear I saw her blush. And Thalia Grace never blushes.

"Sure ya don't" I mocked her. We had a peaceful sleep that night. Until morning came.

Percy came in and told us all to get up, just like last time. And he still didn't tell us why. We got dressed and went downstairs, unsure about what we were getting into this time.

We both split a banana and sat down, the boys standing in front of us looking mischievous.

"Today, we are going to the closest mall. I suppose you wonder why-"

"Duh" Thalia cut Percy off.

Luke started this time, "I am teaming up with Nico, andf Percy with Grover, to find you perfect dresses for a still unknown reason!"

"I will help Percy with Annabeth, and Nico and Luke will do Thalia" Grover added.

We moaned, but agreed as long as they tell us why after they find us a dress.

The ride to the mall was long, Nico got car sick, it smelled again, but we made it to the mall safely.

My experience was difficult. Grover and Percy wanted my dress to be different colors. Brover loved green and Percy LOVED blue, so they decided on teal, but I told them I really despised teal, but liked mahogany, in which they both looked disgusted and finally they decided I would wear red. I think Luke and Nico decided Thalia was wearing a dark blue of some sorts.

Next Grover left what dress up to Percy. Percy picked out a high-low hem first, of a bright red, that had no straps and a silvery belt at the waist. I told him that no straps, was not an option.

Next he picked out a long slim dress that went all the way down to my ankles, and showed off my curves. It was a blood red silk dress that had a leopard skin belt-like thing. I actually really liked it, so we kept it on a pile. ( Link:  /taylor-swift-in-a-long-red-dress/ ) After a few more hideous dresses, I picked that one. So we went to watch Thalia's dress adventures.

Nico brought her a few dresses that she refused to try on because they were so hideous, even though I could tell she liked a few, but then Luke and Nico forced her to try on a dress that was strapless, had a sheer lace of green-blue/dark blue, but a skin toned fabric underneath, and it sort of swirled out at the bottom. ( Link:  collections/readytowear/3c8a7d64-d1b6-448d-85cf-5ac5378c3210/3 )

She agreed, and so did the rest of us. She looked beautiful. I think Luke was drooling a bit. Nico just high-fived him and I think I saw Thalia blush AGAIN! What's going on here?!

We stopped at the small mall's food court to grab a snack and talk a bit.

"So why did we need fancy expensive dresses that I will need to work for the rest of my life to pay you back for?" Thalia asked, munching some fries.

"Um, no need to pay us back because we are the ones inviting you" Luke said, taking one of her fries.

"To what?" I asked, licking the sugar off of a mini donut.

"To….a red carpet premiere in Hollywood!" Percy whisper-shouted, so no one would hear us.

I almost dropped the mini donut and Thalia whipped her head around to stare open mouthed at Luke.

"Thank you!" I said, as Thalia had already started to hug them.

**Sorry for the shortness, but I already crammed like 2 or 3 days into one chapter, which I guess is good becau-wait, I'm not telling you! You'll just have to find out yourselves...**


	10. Chapter 10

We stopped at the small mall's food court to grab a snack and talk a bit.

"So why did we need fancy expensive dresses that I will need to work for the rest of my life to pay you back for?" Thalia asked, munching some fries.

"Um, no need to pay us back because we are the ones inviting you" Luke said, taking one of her fries.

"To what?" I asked, licking the sugar off of a mini donut.

"To….a red carpet premiere in Hollywood!" Percy whisper-shouted, so no one would hear us.

I almost dropped the mini donut and Thalia whipped her head around to stare open-mouthed at Luke.

"Thank you!" I said, as Thalia had already started to hug them.

"You're serious!?" Thalia asked, still not believing them.

"No joke about it!" Grover laughed, accepting my hug.

Thalia and I talked about what accessories we would wear to the premiere all ride home.

We were leaving tomorrow from the cottage, then we would go home, unpack, spend the night laying out our outfits for the premiere, spend the next day packing for Hollywood, fly there, relax for a day, sleep, get ready, and go to the premiere.

We were all so energetic on the way back to the cottage it felt like a minutes' drive. When we all tumbled off of the bus, Thalia and I carefully laid our dresses inside, and walked out to see what the boys were doing.

Immediately, I was grabbed by Percy and Thalia was grabbed by Luke.

"Ready!" Luke nodded to Grover, who was aiming a hose at us, yelling "Hit it!"

The water was freezing, and I was screaming and thrashing in Percy's arms. Thalia had fought herself behind Luke for a second, and now Luke was soaking too.

Our last water fight there was an epic one. Everything was wet when we were done with it. And, being soaking wet already, we all jumped off the dock. Percy played the air guitar in mid-jump too! I would never forget this trip.

(**A/N: Yikes sorry guys but I'll skip the car/boat ride home to Manhattan if you don't mind. Sorry.)**

I spent the night freaking out over the phone with Thalia, talking about Hollywood.

"Do you think we'll meet anybody famous?" I asked, laying down on my bed, looking at the beautiful dress hanging up in my closet.

"Maybe, wouldn't that be cool if we met Jack White?" Thalia raved.

"Um, sure, but what about Beyoncé?" I awed.

"Nah, Jack White's cooler" Thalia said. I heard something open, and then Thalia swore.

"What? Are you okay!?" I asked, sitting up.

"Annabeth, calm yourself!" Thalia laughed, "I only swore because my fridge is empty and I only have twelve bucks."

"Thalia, don't spend your twelve bucks on take-out. My dad's still on his business trip, so just come over here" I invited.

"Thanks" Thalia mumbled.

Thalia and I spent the night talking about almost anything. As best friends, we had lots to talk about.

"I really need a job, and money, and groceries" Thalia laughed.

"I still don't know why you don't just turn yourself into an orphanage" I teased.

"Because I couldn't bug you anymore" Thalia hit me, "But thanks for that night."

"It was nothing, if it wasn't for Luke I probably would've passed out before calling 911" I laughed.

"I'm glad he doesn't talk about it. If he ever mentions it in any interviews, I'll have to be charged with murder" Thalia smiled.

"He wouldn't. He doesn't admit it, but we both had nightmares after that. I woke up, hearing something downstairs, and I walked down there, to see him standing, looking for something to eat in the cupboard. He put a hand on my shoulder and told me to go back to sleep. He was pale and his hands were sweaty" I explained.

Thalia just nodded. "I should get home, thanks though."

The next day was torture. I packed, unpacked, packed again, ate, and texted Thalia, who was doing the same thing.

"Hey, have you found it hard to concentrate?" Thalia called me.

"Yup, good thing we have a half an hour until we leave for the airport" I unpacked my bag for the millionth time today.

"Yeah t-" Thalia was cut off with a honk in the background.

"Who's that?" I asked packing my bag back up, and sitting on it so I wouldn't pick it apart again.

"Your brother…" Thalia laughed "In his truck."

"Weird" I said. There was that jealous feeling again. I mean, he was _my_ brother, not hers. But I guess it was fine, I mean, I'll get to see him soon enough. Speaking of soon, it's time to leave for the airport!

**So, sorry it was short, but, what do you think? You know I love reviews, so why don't you treat me for writing this hopefully awesome story?! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

The airport wait was menacing. I found nothing to do but sit there and stare at the boarding door to pass my time.

"Hey, want some Starbucks?" Percy asked me. I gave him some money and nodded, still staring at the boarding door.

"Okay **(TFIOS Fangirling!)** your welcome…..why are you staring at the door?" Percy asked standing up.

"To keep myself occupied" I answered bleakly.

"Maybe coffee will get you out of this…stage" Percy mumbled, walking away.

I had been waiting here with Percy, Nico, and Grover, waiting for the plane to be ready to board, but also for Thalia. And Luke.

But soon enough, those two came strolling down the airport hallway, Thalia wearing Luke's sweatshirt, and Luke pulling his and her suitcase.

"Wow Thals, didn't know I was the only one who put my brother to work around here" I teased her as she sat down next to me, Luke on the other side of her.

"He offered" Thalia laughed.

"Why are you wearing his sweatshirt?" Percy asked her as he came back, handing me his coffee.

"The same reason Annie was wearing yours" Thalia smirked.

"You were up too!?" I turned to her.

"I was too" Luke said "And she looked cold so I gave her my hoodie."

We boarded the plane soon, and were all situated. I was next to Thalia, Percy next to Luke, Grover next to Nico. I read for the first half an hour, then the seatbelt signs went off.

"Thalia, can I sit by Annabeth for a while?" Percy walked over and asked.

"Sure" Thalia said, sitting by Luke instead. He put his arm around her and have her some chips.

"Whatchya wanna watch?" Percy said in a sing-song voice. His voice was so amazing. Okay, reality check, I did NOT just think that.

"Um, Clash of the Titans?" I asked, eating a peanut.

"Yes! That movie's awesome!" Percy said.

"Yeah, I love the Greek history in it" I said, pressing the movie on the screen.

"Or…the violence?" Percy laughed.

"Yes that too" I laughed with him.

The movie was good, but it was like, eleven when we finished. I was almost asleep, so I just turned the screen off, closed the tiny window, and fell asleep on the already sleeping Percy.

In the morning, and by morning I mean 3:00 A.M., the set-belt sign dinging woke Percy and I up. I half expected me to be sitting next to Thalia, and for the plane to be crashing, but Thalia was snuggled up next to Luke, and it was only the pilot saying to put our seatbelt on, but then I noticed what position I was in. Percy had put the arm-rest up and I was laying spread out across his lap. I sat up quickly, matting down my messy hair, and prepared for the landing.

"Wow, the traffic in Hollywood is HORRIBLE!" Grover complained, looking outside the tour bus (which was shipped from Manhattan). We were stuck in traffic for a while, until it finally cleared up when we took what was a still very busy back road.

Our Hotel was spectacular from the moment we pulled into the parking lot. We were at a hotel called W Hollywood, and each of us got a suite to our self that were called Wow Suites. They had a big soaking tub next to the queen sized bed, a 42 inch flat screen, and lots more. It was too much.

We all of course hit the pool after unpacking. Tanning, swimming, lounging, and service was amazing. We were going to have a chicken fight again, but the other guests glared at us even when we _laughed_, so we decided splashing would get even a famous boy-band kicked out.

The sun went down pretty quickly, but there was an outdoor movie for VIP guests, which we were, so we watched it. The movie was called Prometheus. It was rated R, but we watched anyways, which probably wasn't very smart. It was a graphic, violent sci-fi movie, with opposite themes from what you would think since the name is a Greek immortal guy.

Even though it was a scary movie, it was great because it gave me a reason to snuggle with Percy. He put his arm around me, and I snuggled into him whenever a violent part came on. I wasn't watching, but I'm pretty sure Thalia did the same, and trust me, Thalia's no scaredy-cat.

**Sorry! Okay, I know I haven't been updating any of my stories, but I was at a computer-less cabin! Sorry! I'm running out of time but will update other stories soon too!**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning we all pretty much slept in until noon. The time change wasn't too bad, but jet-lag **(Is that a thing?)** got us all. I woke up to screaming, grunting, and laughing. I opened my eyes to see an angry Thalia with her back against the door, heaving all her strength to keep it closed.

"Come on Thalia, open up!" I heard Percy talk to her like a little girl.

"We have a…..surprise for you two!" Luke coo-ed.

"That's why I'm not letting you in!" Thalia grunted.

I took her cue and put on a mahogany robe. Thalia was wearing a black shirt with a withered rose on it that shrugged off both of her shoulders, flannel lounge pants, and her hair was decent considering she had just woken up.

I was only wearing a spaghetti strap tank-top and short-shorts, so that's why I put the robe on. I ran my fingers through my hair, and motioned for Thalia to back away from the door.

Luke and Percy came tumbling in. They were both already dressed, which made us look like the lazy ones. "Surprise!" They yelled, throwing brochures at us. They were of a spa!

…

**(Sorry I'm not writing about the spa!)**

The spa was amazing! Thalia and I both got our nails done to match our dresses and had massages. The boys apparently just did some interviews all day, had their suits fitted and tailored, and went tie shopping. Fun.

When we got back, Luke pulled Thalia away out of earshot, while Percy and I sat in a silence, trying to eavesdrop. 

I saw Luke pull a package out of his sweatshirt pocket and give it to Thalia. She opened it, took out a note, read it, nodded and smiled, looked at what was in it, and hug him.

Jealous much? I was. Percy didn't do anything like that for me. And my brother didn't buy me presents, yet he buys my best friend one? Ugh.

When we got back into the room, Thalia showed me what Luke got her. It was a black lightning bolt necklace with her name engraved on the back, and a little L charm on the chain. I guessed it stood for Luke. She was going to wear it to the premiere.

"What did the note say?" I fiddled with the latch on the closet, the jealous side taking over…again.

"It asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend!" Thalia grinned, assuming I would be happy for her.

I turned around, putting my best smile on. "Yay!"

"Now we can go on double dates!" Thalia said, putting the necklace on the bedside table.

"I'm not dating Percy" I grumbled.

"Sorry" she put her hands up in mock surrender.

By then, we figured we should get to bed, because it was nine, and we wanted some rest. So the two best friends went to sleep in awkward silence. But I did have a reason to be mad, right?

**Sorry so short! Next chapter coming soon! Dramatic ending, huh? You all know reviews make me write even faster...**


	13. Chapter 13

The next day was hectic. We laid out our outfits, washed our hair, did each other's makeup, Percy kissed me, we did our hair -oh, you guys probably want to know about the kiss right? So it went like this:

I was walking down the hallway, and into the lobby, when Percy caught my arm.

"Listen Annabeth, I might not have any jewelry for you, but I do have this" he said, pulling me in and kissing me. "So will you be my date to the premiere?"

"Yes!" I said, kissing him back.

So…yeah. Thalia and I are back to normal now too! I tried my dress on, and ended up keeping it on because Thalia was going to do my hair. She dried it, curled it, put tons of hair spray on it, and pushed me in front of a mirror. "You are gorgeous" Thalia said.

Thalia was ready a while later, with both of our make-up done as well. She looked just as pretty as I was, and the boys escorted us to a limo!

The limo was crazy. Grover was eating like, all the food in it, Thalia and Percy were fighting over the radio stations, and Luke was trying to annoy Thalia by playing with her hair…which made her laugh on end because playing with her short hair is pointless unless you're just asking for a beating. And me, I was looking at all the amazing architecture in California out the window. Yes I know, I'm the geek of the group.

Pulling up to the red carpet was just as crazy as the limo ride, but in a different way. The ride was crazy and hectic in a fun way, but the red carpet was just plain insane. Paparazzi everywhere, flocking every van, limo, Ferrari, and car as the celebrity gets out. And of course, I got asked who I was. I just answered "Luke Castellan's (which is Luke's stage last name) sister."

But then Percy interrupted by saying "She's my special guest" every time.

Then when Thalia got asked who she was, Luke answered "My girlfriend" and got very protective of her in the eyes of other guys.

We got in line, chatted with interviewers for a while, and eventually got very hysterical. We started answering questions very goofily. One asked who Thalia was and Percy answered "My sister, and Annabeth's Luke's sister, and Luke is dating Thalia, and I'm dating Annabeth."

We all burst out laughing, and the reporter looked so confused. But just so we didn't start any rumors, we eventually told the truth.

Walking down the red carpet was confusing. You had to keep smiling all the time and turn towards every camera unless you wanted to get a picture of your butt put in _People_.

At one time, a French model came up to Thalia, introduced himself, and kissed her hand. That got Luke fuming. So for the next paparazzi that came, he made sure the model was watching, and pulled Thalia in for a kiss. Thalia just laughed and pulled him along, in the meantime Luke still glared at that model.

When we were done on the carpet, there was a banquet to go to. I was walking with Thalia, when all of a sudden her jaw dropped. I turned around to see what she was looking at, which was a big mistake.

This is how it went:

"Hey baby" a redhead girl in a slim green dress walked up to Percy.

"R-rachel?" Percy glanced around nervously "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to see you again. You know, see how visiting near your hometown worked out" she said leaning her head on Percy's shoulder.  
Percy glanced at the paparazzi, who were coming over to the two.

"Rachel you k-"

"Shhhhhhh" she put her fingers to his lips.

Percy's expression softened, and he was about to chuckle when…she kissed him. On the _lips_. _Hard_.

She pulled away, _after _the paparazzi had gotten a picture. Tears streamed down my face. Thalia looked at me, her facial expression softening to sympathy, her hand on my back for support.

I would say he was cheating on me. But he hadn't really asked me out. No, he _was_ cheating on me! He kissed _me._ My heart broke in that very moment, right in front of the camera. I fell, Thalia falling to her knees with me. The paparazzi snapped a picture of me.

All of the personal things like that captured made Thalia angry. She got up, leaving me sobbing on the ground, and pushed the reporter over. That got the security's attention, so he came over. But before he could lay a hand on Thalia, Luke barged in front of him, crossing his arms. While that was happening, Grover ran to Percy, and those two were arguing over what the heck just happened. And that whole time Nico's trying to hold off the rest of the paparazzi snapping pics of this situation. And I was sobbing on the red carpet in the midst of everything going on.

**okay...weird ending spot...yes I know. Anyone have any ideas I might use for later? I have a couple but I wanna hear your suggestions :) . You all know what reviews mean to me! (and yes, Musicforlife, you were right, something bad did happen!)**


	14. Chapter 14

So that was the end of that trip. We left for home that night, getting the tickets right when we left the red carpet. Percy and I weren't talking, and Nico and Grover were trying to talk to him but as long as I was there he was quiet. Maybe he really did just like Rachel instead of boring old normal me. I mean, just because Luke dates a normal girl, who inconveniently happened to be my best friend, doesn't mean all pop stars are that modest. I guess Percy's type is just top models.

The plane ride was really awkward. I sat with Thalia, who tried to make conversation with me, but eventually just gave up and sat there. I could tell that since I wasn't talking she just wanted to spend time with Luke.

…

The only good news about this situation is that Luke was staying overnight because he said he had something to tell me. He paused at the front steps, looked down the street by the still dented dumpster, and looked away quickly. Probably bad memories. We went up to my room, and he put his sleeping bag on the floor, then told me to get Thalia on skype. I agreed, but didn't really want to include my best friend in my quality-brother-time.

Thalia was sitting on her kitchen table eating Twizzlers, snuggled up with a pillow. "What" she grumbled to Luke and I.

"Somebody's tired" I teased.

"Hollywood is tiring" Thalia blew hair out of her face.

"Well, my news is….since the band and I missed our first year of college, we're going to go in the same class together!" Luke hugged me.

I was so happy, until I realized Percy was coming. More awkwardness.

**Woah, really short, super sorry! This is more so the time in between summer and college, like just the end of summer sort of. **


	15. Chapter 15

Thalia and I were roomates, thanks to the band paying a fortune for us. Sometimes it's good to have a billionaire brother.

We were already enjoying college, really. Percy and I stayed our distance, but I really wanted to get closer, even if we were just friends.

But Luke came with breaking news. Rachel was a model. That really wasn't what he said, but that's all I heard. He said something about Percy talking to him about working complicated things out with _Rachel the model_ blah blah blah blah.

If Percy was into models, I just had to be a model. There was just one problem with that…I have never even read a magazine that didn't involve school or architecture.

So Thalia was my next hope. She told me that I could borrow some of her clothes, but they probably wouldn't help. She had leather, black, band shirts, skinny jeans, combat boots, hightops, and lots of other stuff that wouldn't help me at all. Ugh.

"Maybe you should try Selina Beauregard and Drew Tanaka. They're very fashion forward, and good with boys. But, I think everyone can be good with boys, Annabeth. You don't need those two idiots advice. I mean, look at 'goth chic' here, I happen to have a very, very, hot boyfriend" Thalia said, taking out a bag of chips and turning on Once Upon A Time.

I just laughed, not taking any of her advice. So I just walked down the hall to their room.

All I can say was PINK. Pink for as far as the eye can see. It was blinding.

"Can you help me…..be pretty?" I asked, sort of embarrassed.

"Finally girl!" Drew laughed, putting down her 17 magazine.

Selena pulled out some clothes and threw them at me. It was a dress. A very short one. A very short pink one.

I tried it on. If I lifted up one leg too far, you would see a very un-pretty sight. It was a strapless dress, and the v-neck went down a little too far for my likes. They curled my hair, put loads of makeup on me, and gave me some high heels that made me slam into the door on my way out.

"Hope ya get him back, honey!" Selena shouted after me as I stumbled back to the dorm.

Now Thalia reluctantly agreed to get Percy to come to the girls' dorm, since I didn't want to go out in public with this on, but she said that she had better things to do on a Saturday night than make her roommate happy. And by that I think she meant she would much rather be making her roommate's brother happy by going to the movies with him. But even though this outfit was totally embarrassing, if it meant that Percy would like me more, I'd wear it anywhere.

…

So this was about it. I was in the girls' dorm lounge, and Thalia had just sent me a text saying Percy was on his way. I asked how she had convinced him, and she said she had told him that Juniper had ordered a green cake for her bitthday, and instead they gave her blue, so she no longer wanted it. I started to have second thoughts about wanting that idiot back, but then I focused on the main point, and that Rachel stole him from me, and that he was so handsome, and that he was so sweet, and he was _my_ idiot, not hers.

Percy came. And I just about fell on my face. _Stupid shoes. _But Percy caught me. Thalia rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Nice', then walked out of the dorm.

"Annabeth what i-" Percy stuttered.

"Great, huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah but-" he started.

"Don't you just love this new look?" I asked, twirling and stumbling a bit.

"What happened to the owls, and the mahogany, and the—Annabeth, just…..go change and meet me in the auditorium at 6:00" Percy said, leaving.

**Whaaaaaaat happens next? Yes I know that a strong female character like Annabeth Chase should me mad at Percy, not all goo-goo eyed and "I want you back" -ish, but she's different in my story. In a relationship like Percabeth, they always love each other...except maybe when Seaweed Brain drools in his sleep...haha. Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

What? Okay, so I went back and changed, then headed out for the auditorium. I had to walk through campus, and there were only a couple of people out. But the two that stuck out the most were probably Thalia and Luke holding hands and walking down towards the little campus pond. How sweet. My own brother, ditching me, and my best friend not helping me with my own relationship. Yay.

On the auditorium door, there was a note:

_Annabeth,_

_I'm very sorry about Rachel. I…..used to date her and she hasn't really got the concept that I dumped her a couple months before I came to Manhattan to see you. And yes, one of the only reasons I came to Manhattan (obviously because I have a cabin on Long Island), but otherwise it's because I sort of have a crush on you. Please don't tell Luke. He's very protective of you, even though you don't know it._

_I hope you understand that I've dumped Rachel….again, so that she'll get the memo that WE ARE OVER, and that I want you…badly. Please open this door to find a musical surprise!_

_Love, Percy J._

I was smiling throughout that entire letter, and I was ready as ever to open that door. I fixed my hair, straightened my shirt and walked through the door.

I found Percy, on stage, ready to sing into a mic. He smiled and started strumming. I recognized the song. It was by O.A.R.

_I don't wanna fight no more  
I only wanna get to shore  
Baby don't slam the door tonight  
We ran another off the tracks  
That's time we can't get back  
We can save tomorrow if we try_

_Oh oh oh oh until we make this right  
Oh oh oh oh I won't say good night_

_I just wanna make you laugh  
I just wanna see that smile  
Babe we're only here, oh for a little while  
I just wanna hold you till we fall asleep  
I want love, I want us, I want you, I want me, I want peace_

_Everybody needs a place, somewhere that's warm and safe  
For shelter from this crazy world we're in  
But tonight I let the rain inside, I took away your place to hide  
I'm sorry that I made you cry again_

_Oh oh oh oh we can make this right  
Oh oh oh oh kiss me good night_

_I just wanna make you laugh  
I just wanna see that smile  
Babe we're only here, oh, for a little while  
I just wanna hold you till we fall asleep  
I want love, I want us, I want you, I want me, I want peace  
Yea I want peace_

_Oh oh oh oh we don't have to fight  
Oh oh oh oh just kiss me all night  
'Cause I want peace yeah yeah_

_I just wanna make you laugh  
I just wanna see that smile  
Babe we're only here, oh, for a little while  
I just wanna hold you till you fall asleep  
I want love, I want us, I want you, I want me, I want peace_

_I just wanna make you laugh  
I just wanna see that smile  
Babe we're only here, oh, for a little while  
I just wanna hold you till you fall asleep  
I want love, I want us, I want you, I want me, I want peace  
love, I want us, I want you, I want me, I want peace._

**(Lyrics off off MetroLyrics)**

I was crying. Percy ran down off the stage, and hugged me. I hugged back. I wouldn't let go. I was afraid that this was all a dream, and that it would be over soon. Percy didn't seem to mind that I kept a grip on him, because I don't think he had let go of me yet either.

After a while, Percy let go and motioned for me to jump on his back. So he ended up giving me a piggy back ride all the way back to his dorm.

"Shoot I forgot to drop you off" Percy muttered, unlocking his dorm door, with me still hanging on his back.

"I guess you'll just have to continue carrying me all the way back to my dorm" I giggled. Percy just laughed and locked his door again.

On our way back to the dorm we ran into Thalia.

"Where's Luke?" I asked, Percy stopping.

Thalia just smirked at us, and answered "He's getting some chips."

Just then Luke came back, "Who got some chips?" he asked, eating a potato chip.

"You, idiot!" Thalia hit him in the chest.

Luke just smiled his cheesy grin and held Thalia's hand, even though she protested at first.

"Well I gotta get Annabeth back to her dorm" Percy said, repositioning me on his back. He started walking to the girls' dorms, and I looked back at Luke. He was deviously smiling.

He let go of Thalia's hand, and his chips, which were half gone already, and lifted Thalia up on his back. She let out a little yelp, her black spikey hair forming a shade over her face until she blows it away. He started racing towards us. Thalia looked as if she was enjoying herself, too.

I laughed and told Percy to start running. He questioned me until he realized they were coming and he bolted. We tried to cut through the cafeteria doors, but they were locked, so we decided to run fast and take the long way.

…

When we got back to the dorm, Thalia and Luke were already standing there.

"How'd you guys get ahead of us?" I asked, Percy panting and setting me down.

"We took the cafeteria short cut" Thalia said, Luke wrapping his arm around her waist.

"That was locked!" Percy complained, as if to say '_Not fair_!'

"I picked the lock with Thalia's bobby pin" Luke said nonchalantly.

…

But of course, the boys couldn't agree that Luke hadn't cheated, so they had an arm wrestling match. Percy had a _lot _of adrenaline, and won.

**So...good? Bad? Review! Credit to 4hope for the Peace idea.**


	17. Chapter 17

…

But of course, the boys couldn't agree that Luke hadn't cheated, so they had an arm wrestling match. Percy had a _lot _of adrenaline, and won.

…

"So….you and Percy?" Thalia asked through the bathroom door, changing.

"Dating!" I said, falling back on my bed.

"Sweet" Thalia said coming out of the bathroom in some plaid lounge pants and a tank top.

"Sweet? That's all I get from my best friend?" I laughed.

"Okay, how's this?" She asked.

She cleared her throat, and started jumping around and squealing: "OMG OMG OMG YOU'RE DATING PERCY! AWWWWWW! SWEET!" she grabbed my shoulders.

"Good?" she said sitting down next to me, acting serious again.

"You're insane!" I threw a pillow at her.

"That's what they call me!" she said, going to grab a can of pop from the mini fridge.

And that's when the power went out. It was pitch dark in our room.

"Thalia?" I asked, keeping still.

"Ann—OUCH!" Thalia yelled.

"What?!" I stood up.

"There's something in the middle on the floor, and I tripped and banged my forehead on the bathroom door!" Thalia said "It…feels like a shoe."

"Oh whoops, that's mine!" I giggled.

Then something hit me in the head. "Oww!" I yelped.

"Whoops, my arm had a spasm!" Thalia said in an angelic voice and then we cracked up laughing.

But the door opened. We both screamed. _Loud. _

"Why are you two sitting in the dark and screaming!?" The D.A. walked in.

"The power went out!" I said, putting my arms up in defense.

"Sure it did" she flipped the lights on.

"Umm…?" Thalia looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged and said we would be quieter.

We both started laughing again as soon as she left.

…

The next day was school again. I had A.P English/Reading class, and A.P Math. I also took Greek as my foreign language, even though I didn't even need to take a language class.

Percy's on the swim team, and Luke plays basketball.

Thalia said she would take a sport, but she's focusing on her grades and music. She is in an archery club though. Her 'music' is that she's the lead singer in a band called _Lightning. _I think that the people in her band are quite freaky. There's another girl who plays the keyboard, and she has multicolored hair and is quite emo. Then there are two dudes who are on electric guitar, who both have lots of piercings, and a drummer with his two arms completely tattooed. Scary.

Luke thinks it's cool that she's in a band, even though her band is alternative rock, and she's the least scary of the bandmates.

I'm in the chess club, and the archery club, and on the fencing team. I'm quite good at all of them. I mostly beat everyone in chess and fencing, but archery has lots of good archers.

I'm in most of the advanced placement classes, and am called Wise Girl, Nerd, and Nerd Girl. I prefer Wise Girl.

In college, you don't really need to worry about all your looks and stuff, because even though there are still the "Popular kids" you're old enough to have your own style and friends. You can stand up for yourself. Actually, I was pretty shy in middle/high school. Thalia fought some of my battles. Otherwise, I was a silent predator, I would strike without them knowing. Revenge!

**Well, yes I know it was boring but oh well. And that whole power out thing was based off of Aquamarine. I watched it 3 times last weekend. My cousin made me. Review? My feet hurt from volleyball camp...a review would take my mind off of it...come on!**


	18. Chapter 18

But today was great. I had chemistry with Percy (coincidence? I think not), and Gym with Thalia. Grover and Nico were both in my A.P math class with me, so it was nice to do homework with two friends.

…

After school today, Thalia and Luke invited Percy and I to come to the café in town with them. Percy told me he'd pick me up at six, which was weird because he could just walk to my dorm.

So I started on my homework, texting Grover and Nico to answer their Math questions.

"You ready Annabeth?" Percy asked, walking into my room. I realized that I had left the door unlocked. Oops.

"Yup, just let me grab my bag" I stood up.

Percy took me to his car and we drove to the café.

…

I swear we were laughing the whole time. Luke and Percy kept cracking jokes, and we were laughing at people singing karaoke for almost an hour. I can't say we weren't entertained.

I had a coffee and same with the rest of us.

…

Percy dropped me off at my dorm, and even kissed me before leaving, saying that he had an awesome time. Aw! Thalia came back after a while, saying that she and Luke went on a midnight car drive.

So we both got ready for bed, but then sat talking for a while.

"So, did Percy kiss you?" she jumped on the bed that I was sitting on the edge of, flinging me off.

"Ow!" I laughed. She just chuckled mockingly.

"You're insane!" I stood back up.

"Hey, sometimes you need to go insane to out-sane the sane"* she said as if I were supposed to understand that.

"Whatever" was all I could answer.

"You're speechless, aren't you?" Thalia questioned.

"…..no…" I said.

"I HAVE MADE ANNABETH CHASE SPEECHLESS!" she danced around the room.

"Shhhhh!" I laughed, throwing a pillow at her.

"Ok," she said seriously and laid in her bed "goodnight."

**I know it's short, don't even mention it. I'm almost completely out of ideas to lead up to the ending, so excuse me if it's horrid. I'm probably searing your eyes out. Oh well. Sorry. So there's probably only going to be two more chapters, just saying...so review while you can!**


	19. Chapter 19

The next day of school was boring. Thalia and I basically just made funny faces at eachother whenever we could throughout the day. The one time, a guy looked at us like we were idiots, but then Thalia stuck her tongue out and gave him the rock on sign thing. His eyes just got wide, then narrow, and he just walked away. We were laughing pretty hard after that.

After school was done, I had chess club. I beat almost everyone there. So I let them continue playing and went to check how Thalia's band was doing.

_Lightning_ was just dorking around when I got there. Thalia was plucking some strings on a guitar, not even playing it, and the rest of the band was all mixed around too. I sat and watched for a while.

"Want to go to the café with the band and I" Luke came and asked us both.

"Sure" we both answered at the same time, which made us laugh.

…

We decided to walk there. I pressed the walk button on the stop light for us to walk across and we waited. The light signaled for us to walk so we did. Nico and Grover ran across, trying to see who was faster, and then Percy and Luke, then Thalia walked a little ways behind me.

All of a sudden, a truck drove through the red light, and Percy and Luke jumped out of the way, but I was frozen.

I moved a little, but not far enough to escape from it. Luke was about to jump out and get me, when Thalia dove and pushed me out of the way. I hit the curb pretty hard. But then the squealing of wheels came. And Thalia got hit.

It all happened so quickly, the screeching car drove away, Thalia lay there, some of her limbs lay bent in the wrong directions. And there was blood. Quite a lot of it. I could barely look.

Luke ran out in the middle of the street by her. He picked up her hand and held it. I finally came to my senses and pulled out my phone to dial 911.

…

The ambulance came soon after. Luke and I were the only ones who got to ride with her. I was crying just about the whole ride. Luke sat, still holding her hand, silently staring at her blank face. The paramedic was asking who her family was, and we had no choice but to tell him the truth: that Thalia didn't have a family.

We told him about Zander Greak*, Thalia's dad, and he had some bad news about him. That Zander has to serve a lifetime in prison because he was guilty of the murder of his second wife.

And we told him about Mrs. Grace, who died in the car accident, and I found that ironic since Thalia had just got hit by a car. But that almost sounded like I was happy. And I couldn't feel happy in a time like this.

…

"Luke, Thalia doesn't have the money to cover the hospital expenses" I told him, sitting in the hospital waiting room. He was pacing around the room.

"I'll cover it" he said bluntly.

"She will be okay, she has to be" I tried to reassure him. Or maybe I was just trying to reassure myself.

Luke didn't answer.

"Luke…" I stood up.

"Hmm" he grunted, stopping his pacing for a minute.

"I'm scared" I ran and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed, "Me too kiddo."

**(* that is a spoof on Zeus Greek) Okay sorry it's short the next chapter will be longer and maybe my last. I hope you like or if you hate because of the whole accident that's fine too. I just had to. Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

We were all forced to attend school the next day anyways, but none of us were the same. Especially Luke and I.

Every time Percy would see me he would hug me, in class, in the halls, at lunch. It barely affected me though. My best friend was alone, hurt in a hospital.

I spent most of my spare time at the hospital, or with Percy, or just focusing on school work to try and forget.

Luke was always there, though. He would just sit there, holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up, but she hasn't yet.

After school ended I went back home to see my dad. I almost couldn't stand staying in my dorm when Thalia wasn't there.

My dad was sweet, but he never really liked or knew her very well, so he didn't really understand my pain. He wasn't very happy about Luke dating her or spending time with her while she's a "hopeless case in the hospital" as he said.

Those are the times that I wish I lived alone.

I was up in my room when the front door slammed. Luke was here. At first I was wondering why he was here instead of his dorm, but this was closer to the hospital, where I assumed he was since he wasn't on campus and he basically lived there now.

I heard the two fighting downstairs. Same old argument about Luke joining the band and skipping a year of college, and then Luke fights back about mom leaving, and this time, dad fought back about Luke wasting his time on Thalia, which made Luke storm upstairs.

I was peeking through my door, Luke stomped up the stairs, and slammed the door to the empty storage room. I walked out of my room and stood by the room where he was. He was blasting some random music out of his radio.

…

The next day Luke ditched school. Obviously he was at the hospital with Thalia, who by the way, still hasn't woke up.

So when school was finally over Percy and I went to the hospital. We found Luke in the waiting room, his head in his hands.

"Luke?" I ran up to him and asked.

"She's good as dead" he said through his hands.

I sat down next to him and leaned my head against the wall. Percy put his arm around me.

"She's hooked up to this machine. It's the only thing that's keeping her alive. And she's still not awake. We only have today to say goodbye to her, and tomorrow they unhook her, and we have a funeral to plan" Luke said, running his hand through his short hair. I tear rolled down his cheek.

I was already crying. Percy hugged me and patted Luke on the back.

"Thalia" I cried. It was my time alone with her. Percy and Luke sat next to me, "You are my best friend."

I squeezed her cold hand and walked and took Percy's seat as he walked up to her.

"Thalia, I never knew you very well, but I think I speak for the entire band by saying we won't be the same without you" Percy touched her hand lightly.

Next was Luke. He was a wreck. We went to stand by the door to give him a little privacy, but we could still see him. We couldn't hear anything he was saying, but he leaned down and kissed her. I made out the words "You will always be the one."

…

The next few days we had a funeral to plan. We decided that Luke would read a eulogy, but he said he would only sing one.

Percy, Nico, and Grover would carry the coffin, and I would do the readings and petitions.

…

The funeral was here before we knew it. They carried her up, in that coffin lined with white, one of Thalia's least favorite colors. How much she would've hated her own funeral.

I read some readings and prayers, but I wasn't really into it. Thalia would've liked readings about people sacrificing their children to God like Abraham did, but these wear all about being pure. Another thing Thalia would've hated.

When the burial ceremony came, Luke had to 'sing' his eulogy. He brought up his guitar and sang "It's Not Over" by _Daughtry _

I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

I was crying by the end, and I think everyone else was too, even Luke.

**Epilog coming soon! How was it? Review! **


	21. Epilog

Percy was 29 and I was 28. We were married, and we had just bought our first house together.

The band had decided to split up after we finished college, because Grover was going back to get another degree, Nico wanted to travel, and Percy wanted to settle down with me, which I couldn't argue about.

Luke was the only one who continued in the music business. He pursued a solo career. He sang and played guitar, and moved to Hollywood. He came back here around Christmas to spend with the family.

We still missed Thalia. Luke went to visit her grave everyday on her birthday, in which he usually would freeze his butt off since it was in December.

Luke was talking to me once, when I was complaining that he was moving so far away, and he had told me he had to. He said that first he took care of the house when he was still supposed to be enjoying his childhood since mom left and dad studied the living daylights out of himself. Then the accident. Then being famous and dad still hating him even though he now had enough money for dad to retire. Thalia's death was the last straw. He said this town was keeping him down, and it had caused him to much stress. He wanted a change of scenery.

But Christmas was coming around and he would be back soon enough. And when all the relatives, come to Percy and I's new house for Christmas (even dad agreed), the band promised to play a couple songs.

For old times' sake.

**The official end! Hope it was okay...review!**


End file.
